


Like a mother

by SpaceBug136



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mom Miyuki - Freeform, One Shot, Spanish, ZaDr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Las relaciones afectivas entre los familiares es algo que Dib creyó que Zim no entendería, pero estaba equivocado. El pequeño alien lo entendía a pesar de provenir de una raza donde esto no existía. Cuando Zim le cuenta su historia con la difunta Más Alta Miyuki se da cuenta de que no debe subestimarlo.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 28





	Like a mother

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot está basado en un headcanon en el que la Más Alta Miyuki le tenía extremo cariño a Zim porque, en serio, este necesita más fanfics, donde actúe como una madre o algo similar. Me ha parecido un concepto realmente interesante que no es muy utilizado.

Observó impaciente al humano que tardaba en escoger las flores que consideraba necesarias. No disdrutaba el que lo hicieran esperar, en especial cuando desconocía la finalidad del asunto, en este caso, de comprar las flores. Esa mañana Dib apareció frente a su puerta y con mirada soñadora le pidió que lo acompañara. Parecía ser algo importante para él y después de cierta insistencia de parte del de anteojos terminó aceptando. Pero realmente no terminaba de entender porque esto era tan importante, se negaba a darle una explicación diciéndole que le explicaría después de comprar las dichosas flores, así que no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto para decidir, Dib-cosa?—interrogó Zim cuando salieron de la florería y se dirigieron hacia el auto del más alto.

—Porque cada flor tiene un significado. No podía simplemente comprar las primeras que encontrara.

—¿Y cuál es el significado de esas flores blancas?—trató de fingir que no le importaba, pero en el fondo le causaba curiosidad.

—Pues... Los claveles son para las personas a las que les quieres demostrar cuanto significan para ti, al menos con las personas difuntas.

Dib podía tener 28 años para ese entonces, no obstante el haber perdido a su madre le seguía lastimando aunque dijera que ya había superado eso. Su pareja sabía a lo que se refería a lo que decidió no preguntar más y ambos subieron al auto.

El viaje fue en silencio porque parecía ser necesario para Dib quién se notaba desanimado. Los iris violetas de los lentes de contacto del alien no se quitaban de encima de él tratando de entender algún mensaje o algo que le explicara qué estaba pasando, seguía sin comprender todas las costumbres humanas y esta era una que no había visto antes. Odiaba ese sentimiento de no entender lo qué pasaba, de no tener el control sobre lo que lo rodeaba, era una sensación que lo hacía sentir vulnerable hasta cierto punto y lo detestaba por completo.

—Llegamos.—escuchar de nuevo la voz de su humano le trajo cierta calma y dicho eso los dos bajaron.

Traspasaron una reja abierta que abría paso a un camino de rocas bastante descuidado, a los alrededores habían cosas similares a tablas de roca que tenían ciertas cosas escritas.

—Dib-cosa, ¿a dónde has traído a Zim?

—Es un cementerio. Los cementerios son donde entierran a quienes murieron para mantener su recuerdo.

—Es una idea algo extraña, ¿para qué mantener el recuerdo de algo que solo te trae dolor?—inquirió sin pensar causando molestia en el contrario.

—Porque somos humanos Zim, queremos seguir sintiendo cerca a quienes perdimos. Mi mamá era muy importante para mí y la perdí siendo muy joven... No quiero perder lo poco que me recuerda a ella.—explicó guardando la calma, trataba de ser conprensivo porque sabía que no era intención de Zim no entender a su totalidad las cosas del mundo humano.

—Pero...

—Te lo pondré así ¿No has tenido a alguien muy importante para ti y luego te lo arrebataron? ¿No lo extrañarías?

Se quedó callado y entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo. Al no obtener respuesta Dib no siguió con el tema y siguieron caminando a la tumba de su madre.

Desde que Zim supo que su PAK estaba defectuoso entró en un bucle donde encerraba muchas de las emociones que un irken no debería tener. Sabía ahora que no era normal, compendía ahora porque era tan desobediente y desastroso, y también sabía porque podía sentir cosas además del odio, deseo de destrucción y el egocentrismo. Podía tener sentimientos más humanos, era diferente a los demás irkens y no de la buena manera. Era el tipo de su especie más despreciable y problemático, ese que todos mantenían lejos por no poder comprenderlos. Cuando sus Más Altos le dijeron esto y lo mandaron al exilio dejándolo a su suerte en la Tierra un dolor inexplicable invadió su vida, un sentimiento de odio puro y una tristeza inimaginable. No se lo podía creer, toda su vida, todo su trabajo como invasor había sido una mentira. Él fue la burla de todos. Una cosa agradecía y es el que no lo hubieran asesinado, y conocía bien la razón de esto. Entonces dejó su falsa misión de lado, lo abandonó todo como el ser inservible que era en realidad. ¿Qué sentido tenía invadir la Tierra? No sería lo mismo ¿Verdad?

Fue cuando Dib llegó a cambiarlo todo.

Su relación pasó de ser enemigos a amigos, para luego convertirse en una pareja sumamente extraña a los ojos del mundo. Eran lo que necesitaban, el par de ignorados y subestimados. Esos que el mundo dejó en la basura.

Llevaban un año de relación apenas y si era sincero, sus ánimos estaban mucho mejor ahora. Superó rápidamente los malos sentimientos y volvió a ser el mismo alien egocéntrico de siempre. Por esto Dib lo conocía bien, sabía cuando algo andaba mal con el de tez verdosa, se ponía más callado y quieto, ni siquiera hacía comentarios sarcásticos. Notó ese comportamiento cuando dejaron el cementerio haciendo que su preocupación apareciera de golpe. No le mencionó nada hasta que llegaron a la base de Zim, la cual ahora era el hogar de ambos. Se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión con Gir y esperó unos minutos para sacar el tema a flote. El alien ya no tenía su disfraz dejando a la vista sus largas antenas y sus orbes magenta, llevando puesto un enorme sudadera negra de Dib. La imagen era simplemente adorable, luchó por no dejarse llevar por eso para poder hablar con seriedad.

—Oye ¿Pasó algo en el cementerio? Estás actuando raro desde que estuvimos allí.

—Zim no necesita lástima, humano.—dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

—No es lástima y lo sabes. Solo quiero saber qué te pasa. ¿Fue por lo que te pregunté?

—Eres un humano listo ¿Tú qué crees?—finalmente miró al humano, sus grandes ojos parecían dudosos, como si no quisiera seguir con la conversación.

—¿Podemos hablarlo? No quiero que estés solo en algo que te aqueja.—su petición hizo que se encogiera un poco en su lugar.—Zim, hemos hablado de esto. Ambos debemos ser abiertos con el otro para poder apoyarmos. Si no quieres hablarlo está bien, pero en verdad sería mucho mejor que lo hicieras.

—Zim hablará.—contestó dejando satisfecho a Dib.

—De acuerdo, chico espacial. Toma el tiempo que creas necesario.

Ambos se retiraron a su habitación para dejar a Gir en la sala y no ser interrumpidos puesto que el sonido del aparato y las risas del robot serían una interrupción molesta en su plática que parecía ser importante. Zim parecía nervioso, esto daba indicios de cuán importante era eso que quería decir.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que Zim había...asesinado a mis Más Altos anteriores?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bien, supongo que te preguntabas porque me dejaron ir sin sentencia de muerte.

—Me pareció extraño si te digo la verdad.—exclamó rascando su nuca.

—La Más Alta Miyuki pidió que el día de su muerte no se me hiciera nada como si ella siguiera allí. Supongo que jamás imaginó que Zim sería la razón de su muerte.

—Pero ¿Por qué pidió eso?

—Ella... Ella era defectuosa.

Dib abrió sus ojos de par en par, asombrado ante esta declaración. Uno de los líderes de Irk, el máximo poder, ¿era defectuoso? ¿Cómo su novio? Parecía imposible, según tenía entendido los defectuosos eran sentenciados al exilio, o al peor de los casos, a la muerte. Pero tal vez había sido un error como con Zim en el que ya era demasiado tarde hacerle algo.

—Logró comportarse mejor que otros defectuosos, por esto muchos ni siquiera lo notaron. Pero yo lo sabía bien, la conocía mejor que nadie así como ella a mí. La Más Alta Miyuki fue como una unidad materna para mí, y la asesiné...

* * *

_Un cadete que se preparaba para ser invasor se encaminaba a donde era requerido, era de muy baja estatura y sin embargo él mismo se consideraba el mejor cadete. Aunque en realidad era bastante torpe. Sus botas resonaban por los pasillos y parecía feliz de ir al comando donde la Más Alta lo necesitaba. Al llegar tocó la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta ingresó a la sala donde la fémina revisaba unos papeles._

_—Ahí estás, Zim._

_—Disculpe la tardanza, mi Más Alta, Zim tuvo unos impedimentos al inicio pero pude encargarme de ellos._

_—¿Con impedimentos te refieres a Purple y a Red?—se burló haciendo sonrojar al más joven. Negó suavemente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.—Zim, intenta no pelear tanto con ellos. ¿Qué tal si un día no puedo intervenir para borrar eso de tu historial?_

_—Mi Más Alta, con todo respeto, ellos se negaban a aceptar la grandeza de Zim una vez más.—se cruzó de brazos viendo hacia atrás como si los irkens antes mencionados estuvieran escuchando la conversación, lo cual era imposible._

_—Sí, eres grande Zim, pero debes aprender a ignorar esas cosas, así serás aún más grande._

* * *

Dib se encontraba escuchando atentamente cada palabra emitida por Zim, la expresión que el alien mantenía era de melancolía, arrepentimiento, una expresión muy poco usual en él que no disfrutaba de ver en lo absoluto. Sus ojos parecían haberse apagado y sus antenas se habían pegado en su nuca, denotando sus sentimientos. Con sus antenas podía saber exactamente lo que sentía, eran la parte más expresiva que tenía.

—Siempre creyó en Zim, en su grandeza, en sus capacidades. Fue la única que jamás dudó, y depositó toda su confianza en mí. Luego llegaste tú, pero es otra historia.—soltó una risa y volvió a hablar.—Fue entonces que Zim empezó a descontrolarse cada vez más, y llegó el fatídico día en que murió, por mi culpa.

Al finalizar ese enunciado se abrazó a sí mismo como si esto pudiera remediarlo todo, pero sabía que era imposible. Las cosas estaban hechas ya y no había nada para cambiarlo. Soltó un suave suspiro y dejó que Dib lo abrazara con dulzura, no quería seguir hablando, este tema lo atormentaba día y noche, pero debía continuar.

—Me tenía mucho afecto, y yo le tenía a ella. Era su favorito sin duda alguna.

—No fue tu culpa ¿Ok?—sus antenas se elevaron ligeramente y dejó que Dib siguiera.—Nunca fue tu intención hacerle daño, fue un accidente y nada más.

—Pero por culpa de Zim ella ya no está.

—Fue un accidente. No quiero que te culpes por ello porque aunque quisieras seguramente no pudiste haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Solo debes seguir adelante, no estás solo.

Dib le sonrió y volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, sintió como el otro se aferraba a su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos y luchaba por no mostrar más debilidad, Zim no solía llorar, pero había momentos en los que parecía que quería hacerlo como ese. No dijo nada más, así eran ellos, con silencios y demostrar que apoyaban al otro se ayudaban mutuamente, se había vuelto costumbre porque ninguno era demasiado bueno con las palabras, y sin embargo era más que suficiente.

—¿Sabes? La Más Alta Miyuki me tenía preparado algo para el día en que muriera sin sospechar que yo causaría su muerte.—bromeó con amargura y se separó de su pareja.

—¿Qué te dejó?

—Un mensaje en holograma. Nunca lo vi porque temía lo que hubiera allí, creo que ya es momento de revisarlo.

Sin decir una palabra más se puso de pie y rebuscó en silencio algo en el interior de los cajones de un pequeño mueble, Al encontrarlo observó el objeto plateado de forma plana y circular con calma, paseó lentamente su dedo sobre la superficie de este y de inmediato se lo entregó al de anteojos. Dib lo tomó con todo el cuidado del mundo e inspeccionó el objeto con gran curiosidad. Había un pequeño botón en lo que supuso que era la parte de abajo y por arriba otro circulo de color negro.

—Puedo dejarte solo si gustas, esto debe ser algo personal para ti.

Zim asintió un par de veces. El más alto dudó unos segundos pero al final acabó por salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En la soledad de la alcoba Zim volvió a mirar el objeto, estaba listo para ver el mensaje ahí guardado, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Finalmente oprimió el botón y depositó el objeto sobre el suelo mientras sentaba en el mismo. La figura en holograma de Miyuki salió casi de inmediato con su típica sonrisa estampada en su rostro y esa mirada tan dulce tan característica de ella. Zim se quedó sin habla, agradeciendo para sus adentros que solo fuera un holograma y no la verdadera Miyuki.

—Hola, mi pequeño.—Zim siempre adoró ser llamado de esa manera.—Si has recibido este mensaje es porque morí o desaparecí, esta última es la que más posibilidades tiene de haber ocurrido, y probablemente no pude dedicarte unas buenas palabras. Tú fuiste de las mejores cosas en mi vida como Más Alta, tienes una chispa única que noté de inmediato. Además, ambos éramos iguales, ¿cómo no agarrarte cariño? 

El magenta de los ojos de Zim se volvió más brillante. ¿Ella ya sabía que era defectuoso entonces? Bueno, era obvio, pero ella no lo juzgó, así como él no la juzgó a ella.

—Eres grande, Zim, que nadie te diga lo contrario jamás, aunque ya no este contigo seguirás siendo grande. Sigue siendo el mismo Zim de siempre y demuestra que eres el mejor. Si es que desaparecí, volveré por ti.

La transmisión llegó a su fin. 

Tomó el objeto circular entre sus pequeñas manos y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, Dib esperaba sentado en uno de los escalones. Este se puso de pie rápidamente y esperó a que Zim dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parecía satisfecho con lo que había visto. Sin más abrazó a Dib con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

—¿Todo bien entonces, chico espacial?

—Obviamente Dib-cosa. ¡Yo soy Zim! Nada puede conmigo.

Era el Zim que amaba, con alegría lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó para llevarlo a la habitación de nuevo donde ambos se acurrucaron en el colchón y se llenaron de cortos besos para después dormir.


End file.
